


Suffocating

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [57]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Unplanned Pregnancy, they found out that elide is pregnant and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 38





	Suffocating

The sun was much too bright, Elide thought as she felt their bed move as her mate left. She whined in the back of her throat and rolled over to reach out blindly. “It’s too early, why?”

Lorcan laughed quietly, leaning over to kiss her softly. “It’s nearly mid-morning, my love. Sun’s been up for hours.”

She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, her back arching. “You slept in late.”

Usually, she woke up alone, her husband already ready to start his day. She supposed after nearly half a millennium of life, it was hard to change sleep schedules. Lorcan just shrugged, “You’ve been tired lately and looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to move you.”

Elide grinned up at him, her heart clenching at the fact that he was hers and she was his for the remainder of their days. Nausea rolled through her and her face fell, her breathing deep and even as she attempted to pass it.

She’d been feeling like she would barf nearly every morning for the past week or so, but this was the first morning he had been around long enough to witness her struggle. Concern flashed over his face and she felt it tug at her gut. “Elide, are you sick?”

She shook her head no, still needing a moment to breathe. “I am fine, I am not sick.” She smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile but the flat look on his face told her it was anything but. “Lorcan, I really am fine, just a little nauseous, nothing else. It always passes quickly.”

Lorcan’s brows shot up, “What do you mean ‘always’? How long?”

Elide sighed and stood from bed, walking past him into their closet. She may have added a slight swing to her hips to distract him, knowing where his gaze would be. She felt his dark power wrap around her ankle and another tendril sweep over her body, checking for any source of unwell.

“Don’t you have that meeting with the advisors?” She heard him grumble as she slipped off the shirt that she had stolen from him and dressed in a simple pair of linen trousers and a loose shirt, slipping her feet into fur lined slippers. “L?”

There was no answer and she assumed he had left already. Sighing through another wave of queasiness, she gathered her hair into a low bun, resting at her nape. She made her way down to the kitchens, grabbing an apple and a cup of ginger tea, remembering that her mother would have her drink it as a child when she fell ill. She had one meeting in a couple minutes with her head of staff and walked a little quicker to one of the smaller boardrooms, noting that she was the last there as she dropped her apple into the large pockets of her pants. “Was I late?”

“No, my lady,” responded her housekeeper, Aldusa.

“Aldusa, dear, Elide is just fine, ‘my lady’ makes me sound like I’m centuries old,” she chided, grinning as she slipped into her seat and they started their meeting.

It couldn’t have been more than a half hour before the room became stifling even with a window or two open. She fanned herself, feeling a sweat break out under her clothes. “I hate to be rude, but may we cut this short? I’m not feeling well.” Her staff all nodded and made to ask her what they could do when she waved them off, “Just tired, don’t worry about me. Aldusa,” she called and waited till the woman turned to her. “I’ll talk with Beau and reschedule?”

The woman nodded and smiled, “Of course.”

They all left silently, leaving her by herself in the room. She got to her feet and blinked hard past the dizziness she felt as she stepped forward. Elide rested for a moment before inhaling deeply and slowly padded back to her rooms.

Lorcan found her a few hours later napping on the floor of their bathing chamber, her cheek resting on the cool stone.Her body was bare underneath his shirt, her trousers discarded to the side. “E, love, what are you doing?”

Elide cracked open an eye, “It’s cool on the floor, everywhere else is so warm, it’s suffocating.” He sat on the floor with his back against the side of the bath, looking at her with increased worry. “Stop frowning, Lord Lochan, you’ll get wrinkles,” teased Elide as she sat up and closed her eyes to move past the dizziness.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

She shrugged and leaned on him, her head resting on his bicep. “My cycle didn’t come again, but I’m not worried, it’s never been normal.”

Shock flared through him and he tried to find the words to voice his thoughts. They hadn’t exactly ever been worried about protection or preventative methods and while he would be fine with a child to call their own, Elide was mortal and young at that. Maybe she didn’t want this with him, maybe it would be another set of shackles. “Mm, do you think you might be…”

She gasped and turned to him, surprise in her dark eyes. “You don’t think?” Lorcan nodded and waited for her reaction, feeling giddy at her expression of joy and wonder. “Can you tell?”

He nodded and hugged her to him, his nose buried in her neck, breathing in that sweet, rich berry and warm spice scent. There was something else in his mate’s scent, something like cotton and new. He didn’t know how else to describe it, other than fresh. Drawing back, he didn’t have to speak a word as she read it on his face and beamed up at him, tears springing in her eyes.

“We’re having a baby.” She looked down at her stomach and brushed her hand over the slight bump that had formed, wondering how neither of them had noticed. She whispered the same words, more to herself before she glanced up at him, her lip caught between her teeth. “Are you happy?”

“We’re having a baby,” he responded, standing and smoothly scooping her into his arms as he went. “And I am happier than I ever thought possible for me and maybe happier than I deserve.”

She gently smacked his cheek, “Don’t you dare say that. You deserve everything you got, and you can stop thinking that you ‘trapped’ me in this.” Elide glared at him, a small smile worming its way on her round lips when he pressed his lips to her brow. “I wouldn’t change this for the world.”

“Not for anything?” Lorcan asked as he carried her with him to their library of sorts and sat down on the plush couch. Elide curled into him, shaking her head.

“I have everything I could ever possibly want.” She rose to kiss him, “For the remainder of our days,” she murmured against his lips. “I will never want for anything more than this, more than us.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
